The People Who Stand Beside Me
by nxxria
Summary: Lucy unlocks a special power, that has been locked inside of her for years, on a mission. She doesn't remember what happens, but when almost all of Fairy Tail accuses her of trying to kill Lisanna out of jealousy, what does she do? She gets up, packs her things, and leaves with the two people who stand beside her. (CHAPTERS TWO, THREE AND FOUR ARE BEING REWRITTEN. WILL BE UP SOON)


_Gajeel, Jellal and Master were the only people who still talked to me. Of course the other's talked to me too, but only to spit out vicious comments. Turns out, to more than 90% of the guild, I was just a replacement. Just someone to entertain them while Lisanna was gone. When she was back, I went from being the one they protected to the one being left behind. They never asked me to go on missions anymore or break into my apartment. Lisanna and Natsu started going out after a couple of days. I can't say I ever loved Natsu, but he was a brother to me. And to see my brother shut me out and pretend like the memories we shared were just a dream, hurt me. Erza and Jellal were almost engaged. Jellal had asked me to come with him to choose the ring. I was happy for them, but I also was sad, because I knew I wouldn't be invited to the wedding. Erza didn't even let me look at Jellal without insulting me or starting a fight with me. Jellal didn't approve of her jealousy and tried to talk to her about it. Let's face it though, they're both head over heels in love with each other. So I stayed away from both of them most of the time as well. Grey had finally asked out Juvia. I didn't know for more than a month. They didn't talk to me either. Master was the father I never had. We had tea together twice every day and I helped him with his paper work. He was the only reason I wasn't leaving Fairy Tail. Gajeel and Levy weren't doing so well. He was angry at her for completely ditching me and she was angry at him for not doing so. He and I were a lot closer and don't get me wrong, I love Gajeel. He's stuck by my side when no one else has, but he's a brother to me. I was almost content with my life. I had a couple of good friends and a father figure who looked over me. I had started to go on solo missions to get rent money since I couldn't go with anyone else. Gajeel and Jellal went on a secret missions with me once in a while, but the other times I had to go by myself. I gradually started taking harder missions and I personally felt as if I was getting much stronger. After a few months Master had given Gajeel, Jellal, Juvia, Team Natsu, Team Shadow Gear, and I a mission to defeat a large dark guild. Everyone went into their own pairs. Jellal with Erza, Natsu and Lisanna, Gajeel and Levy, Jet and Droy, Gray and Juvia and then I was left. I walked a couple miles behind everyone. Once in a while Gajeel would call out and make sure I was okay, which would then cause Levy and him to break out in another fight. We were off to a good start while fighting, the guilds numbers were dropping fast. Then we started to get tired. I had run out of magic power and was using my whip. I couldn't feel my feet or my hands. It was a tough task for me to stand. I held out though, and tried my hardest. I didn't want to be the one labeled as the weakest. It was when this guy with a large sword who was battling Erza changed his mind and battled me. One large strike of his sword and I was gone. I felt myself fall into darkness. I heard Gajeel and Jellal scream my name, but I knew it was too late. I floated in a world of darkness for what felt like years. No matter how loud I tried to scream, no sound came out of my mouth. After a while, the darkness started to lift. I thought I was going to heaven, but I was just waking up. Gajeel filled me in on what happened. He said after I was struck, I laid on the ground, seemingly dead. Gajeel and Jellal ran to me and tried to save me as best as they could. But there was no heartbeat, so they thought I was dead. Then apparently I started glowing and random white and black rays of light started to shoot out of my hands. I defeated all of the mages by myself, but unfortunately in the process I hit Lisanna too. Team Natsu and Team Shadow Gear rushed to the guild with her, completely forgetting about me. Gajeel and Jellal stayed with me though, they carried me all the way to the guild as Gajeel refused to go on the train. Master had helped me with my wounds and then told me I could leave the infirmary if I wished. I thanked him and then walked downstairs. I walked to Jellal, wanting to thank him, but I was met with a punch. Boy, did that punch hurt. Natsu yelled at me for trying to kill Lisanna, to which I obviously denied. I never had such an intention! Even though I was jealous of her and was sad about how I was merely a replacement, I would never try to kill her! Jellal stood up in my defense and told everyone that I wasn't conscious when I did that spell. No one listened. Gajeel moved away from Levy and demanded the Master take off his Fairy Tail insignia. Everyone looked at him, completely shocked. He said that he didn't want to stay with a guild who thought of his best friend so lowly. That brought tears to my eyes. Levy yelled and screamed at him with tears full of rage in her eyes. Jellal looked at me with strong eyes and stood up. He told Master that he would like to quit Fairy Tail as well and that he couldn't stand that his best friend was being treated so badly. I started to bawl. I couldn't believe two people cared about me so much. Erza started crying and telling Jellal to stay with her. Jellal shook his head and told her that the two were over. I went up to Master and hugged him. I told him that I had to leave too, but I would come back. Master hugged me and removed my mark. I stood back shocked at how everything had turned out. I thought Fairy Tail was going to be my home forever. I guess I was wrong. Jellal and Gajeel grabbed my hands and ran out of Fairy Tail dragging me behind._

"Goodnight Gajeel, Goodnight Jellal," I said to the two boys lying beside me.

"Goodnight," Jellal said, while Gajeel just grunted. Gajeel held my hand, while Jellal wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Love you Lucy," they both whispered before I fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

OKAY IDK WHAT THIS TURNED OUT TO BE. IT STARTED AS A NORMAL LUCY LEAVES FAIRY TAIL AND GETS STRONGER BUT THEN IT TURNED INTO GAJEEL AND JELLAL WITH LUCY LIKE IDK IF THIS IS GOING TO BE A LOVE TRIANGLE OR WHAT BUT **IM PUTTING UP A POLL ON MY ACCOUNT** SO PLEASE VOTE ON THERE BECAUSE IT WOULD BE LOTS OF HELP. Anyways I'm sorry first of all to all my old readers such as_ LivvyTheIceDragonSlayer, Angelic Shadow123, Villianinlove, NatsuDragneelOfFairyTail and LaynaPanda._ I had promised to update but I lost motivation and in the end never did. I will be picking up that story as soon as the first couple of chapters are done and the story has some sort of direction. In the meanwhile please enjoy the other stories I will be posting. **I HOPED YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS WEIRD CHAPTER OF MY NEW STORY, PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME FEEDBACK ON HOW IT IS OR HOW I SHOULD CHANGE IT, IT WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED IF YOU FOLLOWED AND FAVORITED THE STORY AND YEAH. NEXT CHAPTER MAY BE OUT TODAY, TOMORROW, OR ON THE 8th. THANK YOU FOR READING!**

* * *

_**Moon-Chan or Nooria does not own Fairy Tail, but she does own the plot or story line of her stories and her made up characters.**_


End file.
